Sleeping Beauty (NaLu)
by LovelyFairytail
Summary: Lucy couldn't sleep anymore unless there was a sleeping pill to knock her out. Her condition only got worse when Natsu and Lisanna started dating. Wanting to just sleep through the day, Lucy swallowed her pills, only to wake up invisible! Again!


**Lucy's POV:**

It was like I was under a spell. A spell I couldn't escape from. My heart would ache knowing he was happy even without me by his side. In fact, he was happy with just Lisanna. It's like everything I hear from Natsu's mouth is Lisanna.

I avoided seeing him by talking to Gray and muting Natsu's voice. I treat Gray as a brother. He knows how much I love Natsu and how much I was hurting, that's why he takes me out on a walk every night so that I can grow tired and sleep afterwards, but it just doesn't work. So I bought some sleeping pills.

After I ate my breakfast, I went to a medicine store and bought the sleeping pills and put it inside my pocket since I just ran out last night. I entered the guild afterwards and saw everyone cheering. What was there to be happy about today? I mean, sure the guild is always happy but it seemed like they were celebrating something. I searched for Gray and he was sitting on Mirajane's bar so I sat down next to him.

"What's going on, Gray?" I asked him. He looks at me and was expecting a smile but his eyes told me otherwise. He gave me a sympathetic look and gave me a sad smile. "Trust me, Lucy. You don't want to know." Gray said. I looked at him confused and was about to ask him why when Natsu came in between us.

"Hey Lucy! Where were you?"

"Just got here actually an-"

"Well, since you weren't here when I announced it, I just came here to tell you that Lisanna and I are now dating!" He said as he flashed me his grin.

My face was stuck for a second, like it had been frozen, but then smiled. A forced one, at that. After all, he just wants to be happy, so that's what I'm going to give him.

"Congratulations, Natsu!" I cheered, like I was yelling at him. I just hope I didn't sound like I was angry.

Suddenly, a squeal was heard.

"Natsu!"

Our heads turned to where the voice came from and saw Lisanna coming towards us. When she arrived, she suddenly wrapped her arm around Natsu's. My mind went blank. I didn't know what to do, what to say, or what to feel. I was like stuck in a limbo.

"Natsu." Gray suddenly came between us. "If you don't mind, I want to talk to Lucy for a second." Natsu stared at Gray for a second before nodding and then went somewhere with Lisanna's arms still on his.

I sighed as I looked at Gray. "Gray, can you walk me home? I don't feel good." I said.

He looked at me a second before nodding, understanding the situation. This is why I can always trust Gray.

He is always there for me.

I didn't want to leave the guild at daytime but I had no other choice. I don't want to see Natsu and Lisanna both ogling each other. I refuse to see them flirt with each other. And so, I just went home and grabbed my novel from my desk and continued writing from where I last wrote. After a few hours of writing two chapters, my head suddenly started pounding. I groaned before groggily going to bed.

I waited for darkness to cloud over my mind but it seems like sleepiness and headache is fighting over me.

Ah! The pills.

I grabbed the small bottle from my pocket and took three since I always take two capsules, I guess it's enough to knock me out until this headache pass by.

I took it without water since it didn't have a bitter taste and just let the darkness overcome me.

I woke up and expected to see the room all dark but the sun was still shining brightly. I squinted my eyes and sighed. I hope Natsu and Lisanna aren't at the guild. Because that's where I'm going since I didn't have anything else to do. I went to my desk and grabbed the mirror to look at my face if I didn't have anything on my face.

Good news is, I didn't have any pimples or big eye bags.

Bad news is, I couldn't see myself in the mirror!

And without realizing it, I screamed.

Only my clothes were visible but not me! No skin, no hair! Don't tell me I have gone invisible again! Why am I so unfortunate?! Could this day get any worse?!

I sighed as I stripped naked.I guess the same thing is going to happen again. I shivered as I got out in the open in my birthday suit. I was careful to avoid everything in path so I wouldn't cause a ruckus like last time.

After a few minutes, I finally reached the guild. I went inside to find Levi because only she knows how to find the solution for this only to see no Levy in sight. I searched the whole guild to find Levi, in the library, the bar, the kitchen, the infirmary, but I still couldn't find her anywhere.

The only place left is at the back of the guild where the she and Gajeel always meet up. And yes, they are dating. Have been for the past month and two weeks, don't know why I'm counting but I guess I'm weird that way.

I finally reached the back to see no Levy, but Natsu and Lisanna. I was about to leave the place that instant and search somewhere else for Levy but Lisanna's words stopped me.

"Couldn't you have thought of other ways to do it?" She asked Natsu as he looked to the ground.

"I know it was sudden but it just made me angry that Gray is closer to her than I am, and I don't know how to tell her my feelings." Natsu said as he scratched the back of his neck.

Feelings? For whom? The girl must be involved with Gray. Maybe Juvia? or Erza? or Wendy? Yuck, pedophile.

Lisanna patted Natsu on the back. "Just tell her how you feel." She said before she hugged him one last time and walked past by me. Natsu was standing there before he began walking towards my direction and I scooted to the side to let him walk past by me and I waited for him to pass when he suddenly stopped in front of me.

He suddenly began sniffing the air and his eyes bore mine.

"Lucy?" He said.

I didn't say anything 'cause if I did, I would have to face him. Natsu's eyebrows furrowed and his hands suddenly comes in contact with me.

"I'm here! Stop!" I said as his fingers came contact with my bellybutton and I really don't want it going north or south. "I'm sorry, I swear I won't say anything."

"What do you mean say something? Did you hear me and Lisanna talk?" He said.

Oops.

I guess he didn't know that I knew. Either way, he still knows I'm here,trapping me, with him in front of me and with me in front of him, wait what?!

"Yes, I mean, no! I-I-I...Look! I didn't mean to eavesdrop on you!" I stuttered. What the hell is wrong with me?!

"It's okay." Natsu laughed as he scratched his head. He was so cute. I placed my hand on his cheek. I watched as he stopped laughing and leaned his face on my hand smiling at me. I couldn't help but stare.

"Natsu, can I do something?" I asked. He looked at me confused but nodded.

"Promise you won't be mad?"

He paused for a second before saying, "I can never get angry if it's you, Luce."

I took a deep breath before I grabbed his scarf and slowly placed my lips on his cheeks. My heart was beating so loud Natsu won't even need his dragon hearings to hear it. It took about ten seconds before I pulled away.

"Lucy-" He started but I cut him off.

"I know, I know. I'm disgusting for ever liking my best friend. I know you don't look at me or treat me more than your best friend, but I just want you to know that it hurts seeing you two together. And I know you and Lisanna are dating but it doesn't change the fact that...I love you, Natsu. " I blurted all I wanted to say.

I looked at Natsu and he was frozen. I tried to keep myself from crying and letting out a sob. I guess this is the finish line for my feelings. I have to let myself accept that no matter what I say or what I do, I know for a fact that he will never be mine and love me back.

"I-I-I should go back now. I...uh...I have to go...and...f-fix this...problem." I said and was about to leave when my arm was suddenly yanked backwards and before I knew it, I was wrapped with warmth. My eyes widened in shock as I realized that Natsu's arms was wrapped around me. "Uh...Natsu?"

"I love you too, Luce."

My heart felt like it was going to jump any second. It was beating so hard and loud. "Me and Lisanna actually planned this. You know, me and her going out... I just wanted to see if you liked me and was hoping that you would get jealous...and now, I know."

"So, you don't like Lisanna?" I asked.

"Only as a friend." He answered as he hugged me closer. I also wrapped my arms arround his waist and treasured the moment. My stomach felt weird, I guess this is what they called, butterflies in your stomach. I sighed in happiness.

Finally, finally. He was all mine.

"Oh yeah, by the way, Lucy." Natsu said as he broke the hug. I looked at him confused when he suddenly smirked. "I can see you now."

My heart dropped. What did he just say? I looked down and saw I wasn't invisible, no I was in my birthday suit.

As in, I was naked!

I quickly wrapped my hands on my private areas.

"You pervert!"


End file.
